More than a lover
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: Wenn Dracos Arroganz zerbricht, weil er sich verliebt, was bleibt ihm dann noch? Und vor allem, wenn es Harry Potter ist, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt?
1. Kapitel 1

Title: More than a lover  
  
Author: Ron Weasley's Girl  
  
Rating: ähm, also ich glaube G, ne machen wir mal vorsichtshalber PG. Keine Ahnung, wie ich das einordnen soll.  
  
Pairing: Draco/ Harry impliziert  
  
Disclaimer: Draco und Harry gehören mir nicht, sondern JKR.  
  
Warnings: Standardwarnung, es sind hier leichte Slash-Anspielungen zu finden.  
  
A/N: Scheiße, Leute, ich weiß, es ist nicht besonders geistreich, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich Euch sogar öfters mit sowas belästigen jetzt. Das soll nämlich ne Serie werden.  
  
Feedback: Hm, falls es jemand bis zum Ende schafft, würd ich mich sehr freuen zu hören, was ihr denkt. Aber nicht flamen, ja? Kommt Leute, nicht flamen!  
  
  
  
1 Draco's POV  
  
Keiner weiß wie ich mich fühle.  
  
Keiner hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie es in mir drin aussieht, ganz tief, dort wo mit Sicherheit niemals einer schauen wird.  
  
Keiner hat auch einen Schimmer, wie mich der Schmerz krank macht, verrückt und wahnsinnig, wie ich in dises Loch voll Schmerz falle und die Sinnlosigkeit mich heimsucht.  
  
Und Trost, das ist lächerlich.  
  
Denn den werde ich niemals bekommen.  
  
Nur weitermachen und weiter und weiter, das ist das einzige, was ich machen kann, nur es mir nicht anmerken lasse, dass ich krank werde, krank bin, meinen Verstand verliere.  
  
Aber nur still sein, gehorchen und niemand merken lassen, wie es mir die Luft abschnürt, wie mich der Wahnsinn schreiend anfällt in diesem Gefängnis, dass mein verdammtes Leben ist.  
  
Nur still sein, wenn ich nicht sterben will, denn töten wird er mich, wenn er je erfährt, dass sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ihn fast so sehr hasst wie es sich selbst verabscheut.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, einer der vertrautesten Auserwählten von dem, dessen Name auszusprechen sich nur diese grünäugige Gift traut, dieses Miststück, dass meine Kühle verbrannt hat und mich verrückt werden lässt vor Angst, er wird mich quälen und töten und verleugnen, dass ich je existiert habe wenn er erfährt, dass die berührend scheuen Augen seines ärgsten Feindes mich verrückt machen.  
  
Ich bin krank im Kopf, eine fiebrige süße Schwäche, etwas was mich unter Wasser zieht, mich aufsaugt und mir alle Kontrolle nimmt, und sein Gift kriecht leise in meiner Haut.  
  
Ich werde wahnsinnig, denn ich kann das nicht mehr, ich will das nicht mehr, und doch werde ich dieses Spielchen weitermachen.  
  
Ich bin der Liebling der dunklen Seite, die neue Hoffnung, der Würgeengel gegen Potter, der nur seine Unschuld in die Waagschale wirft, seinen Mut, den sie als Dummheit bezeichnen und all diese Wärme, die mein vereistes Herz aufgetaut hat.  
  
Nur diese Dinge, und doch ist dies todbringender als alles andere gegen die, zu denen ich mich zählen sollte.  
  
Alles ist er was ich nie sein werde.  
  
Glühend mit Tapferkeit, ein Himmelswesen, dass die Dämonen bis ans Ende der Welt jagen wird.  
  
Er hat die Unschuld eines neugeborenes Rehs, aber eiserne Unbeugsamkeit, wenn er mir seine hasserfüllten Worte entgegenspuckt.  
  
Er ist ein Herzensbrecher, aber er hat keine Ahnung davon.  
  
Er ist der faszinierende Fremdling, gehasst, geliebt.  
  
Er ist stolz, noch stolzer als ich vorgebe zu sein, denn wenn sich hinter mir die Tür zu Malfoy Manor schließt, bin ich ein Bündel aus Verzweiflung, hässlich, Rotz und Wasser.  
  
Warum ist alles so leer?  
  
Nichts ist mehr übriggeblieben seit dem Tag, als ich ihn seinen Blick auffing, und er den eiskalten Engel, der ich zu sein pflegte auftaute, bis nur noch ein jämmerliches Pfützchen übrigbliebe.  
  
Noch nicht einmal auslachen würde er mich, wenn er wüßte, dass ich ihn...ja, liebe. Liebe, lieben.  
  
Das klingt nach Schwäche, wurde mir eingebleut, und ich bin so schwach, aber auslachen würde er mich nicht, denn für jede Heimtücke ist er zu lieblich.  
  
Ich war immer anders als meine Familie, und die Gesellschaft, in die ich involviert war, kaum dass ich stehen konnte.  
  
Hysterisch nannten sie mich, als ich weinte wie ein Kind. Ich war ein Kind, verdammt noch mal!  
  
Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie oft ich mich fragte, was mehr weh tat. Die Schläge, die ich bekam, oder das was ich nie bekam. Liebe.  
  
"Wag es nicht, uns zu enttäuschen"  
  
Ausgesprochen wurde es nie, aber ich konnte es spüren in jedem Atemzug in diesen verfluchten Gemäuern.  
  
Und so war es jahrein, jahraus, der Liebling, der Stolz, der schöne Engel, der grausame Killer. Das war es was ich sein sollte.  
  
Eine traurige Hülse bin ich stattdessen geworden, verachtenswert, in dem Moment, in dem ich mich verliebte, in den Erlöser von "denen". Von denen von der beschissen guten Seite  
  
Und dieser Hülse kann wohl keiner mehr Leben geben.  
  
Manchmal träum ich von ihm, wie er meine Haare berührt und wir die Welt ausperren.  
  
Dann gibt es keine Erwartungen, weder an ihn, noch an mich.  
  
Er muss nicht der Held der Welten sein, er muss sie nicht retten auf täglicher Basis, er muss nicht das tun, was alle vom Jungen, der lebt, erwarten. Tapfer sein, reif und durch und durch perfekt.  
  
Er muss nur erröten über die skandalösen Dinge, die ich in sein Ohr flüstere, er muss mir nur verklärte Blicke zuwerfen und sich entführen lassen in die Welt der Luftschlösser.  
  
Es traf mich wie ein Schock, als er da gegenüber mir stand, im ersten Jahr von Hogwarts, und ich gab' mir alle Mühe, mehr Gift und Galle denn je zu spucken, als er da stand, in dieser schockierenden Unschuldsaura, aber innerlich zeriss es mich, denn ich wollte sein Freund sein.  
  
Wir wurden älter, wir schlugen uns und hassten uns und ich liebte ihn, von heute auf morgen war ich nicht verliebt, sondern liebte ihn bedingungslos, denn er war alles, was mein leeres Herz wollte.  
  
Unschuld, Reinheit, Heilung.  
  
Mal werden meine Ohren heiß aufgrund solch hübscher Augen, natürlich, wie bei einem normalen Teenager, mal werde ich vor Eifersucht verrückt, wenn ihn jemand berührt und mal verschwimmt die Luft vor meinen Augen und flimmert, wenn ich ihn sehe, wie ein ganz normal verliebter Irrer.  
  
Aber für mich wäre er nie nur ein Liebhaber, er ist mehr, mehr als ein Junge, mehr als ein Mann, mehr als genug um mich in tausend Stücke zu reißen, und alles zu zerstören, woran ich sowieso noch nie geglaubt habe.  
  
Leere, Trauer und Kälte, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung bleiben, hier wo ich sitze, in der Mitte meines Zimmers und nicht weiß, wohin mit dem Schmerz.  
  
Ich will den Tränen nicht erlauben zu fallen, denn ich weiß nicht, was noch alles aus mir herausbrechen wird, wenn ich es zulasse.  
  
Potters Gesicht, für immer eingebrannt in meine Seele, mit dieser Achtung im Blick, selbst vor mir, neben dem Hass, den er für mich empfindet, immer noch den Respekt, den der jedem entgegenbringt.  
  
Wärme und Liebe hat er in den Augen, und Herzlichkeit im Lachen, wenn er jemand anschaut, der seine Freundschaft verdient.  
  
Wie ein rasendes Wunder war er an meinem Auge vorbeigezogen all die Jahre , und ich kam mir vor wie eine kaputte Puppe, die durch Fäden manövriert wird, als ich versuchte, noch arroganter zu wirken und in Wirklichkeit zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus.  
  
Ich bin Draco Malfoy, grausam, skrupellose, herzlos.  
  
So sieht er mich, so sieht meine Familie mich, so sieht die dunkle Welt mich, die von mir erwartet, im finalen Kampf mit Ehrfurcht von unserem Herrn zu dienen und mit Entzücken meinen unerreichbaren Geliebten zu zerstören.  
  
Und dabei will ich nichts mehr, als in seinen Armen die klirrende Kälte in mir herausschluchzen, und ihn zu meinem helleren Ich zu machen.  
  
Zu mehr als meinem Liebhaber, denn das wird er immer sein.  
  
ENDE 


	2. Kapitel 2

Rating: Machen wir mal lieber ein PG-13, falls es zu düster sein sollte. Keine Ahnung!  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Es ist eine Schande wie ich hier sitze und Dich anstarre, im Unterricht, und hoffe, dass alle meinen Blick als Hass ausdeuten, als Verachtung, als Aufforderung zum Krieg.  
  
Ich wünschte mir so sehr, ich hätte noch eiskaltes Blut und grausame Absichten, wie ich das immer hatte.  
  
Aber ein Blick von Dir, und alles war ausgeschaltet, und ich will Dich nicht besitzen, will nicht Macht über Dich ausüben, Harry, will mir nicht durch Deinen Schmerz und Deine Kapitulation einen Rausch der Sinne verschaffen.  
  
Ich will Dich lieben, aber ich darf Dich nicht anfassen.  
  
Selbst dann, wenn ich Dich so fest am Kragen packe, dass Deine Augen Funken sprühen, ist es für mich fast Zärtlichkeit, denn ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich so sehr.  
  
Mein krankes Hirn will Dir wehtun, nur damit ich es hören kann, wie Du meinen Namen schreist und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich Dich niemals anrühren werde.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Du merkst, dass ich Dich nicht mehr schlage, ich kann nicht, wenn ich diese Schönheit sehe, schwarzes Samthaar und grüne Teufelsengelsaugen.  
  
Das letzte mal, als wir uns nach der Stunde fast schlugen, habe ich mich fast nicht gewehrt, und ich hätte es Dir nicht verübeln können, wenn Du mich gegen die Wand geknallt und mich als Punching Ball benutzt hättest, oder mich über den Boden geschliffen hättest, nach all dem, was ich über Dich gesagt habe.  
  
Aber Du hast es nicht getan, und ich hätte schreien können, denn ich brauche den Schmerz, ich muss etwas spüren, etwas anderes als diesen Wahnsinn in meinem Kopf.  
  
Du standest nur da, Deine blinde Wut ließ Deine Fäuste zittern, und ich wußte, ich würde am Abend mein Spiegelbild hassen für die Schramme, die ich Deiner Wange im Handgemenge verpasst habe.  
  
Ich wundere mich warum Du es nicht spüren kannst, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, von Dir beschützt zu werden, denn die naive Bitte muss mir heiß auf die Stirn gemeißelt sein.  
  
Ich will Dich halten, doch meine Sinne haben noch den kleinsten Anstand in mir am Leben gehalten, und so lasse ich Dich im in Ruhe und fasse Dich nicht an mit meinen Händen, an denen das Blut so vieler Unschuldiger klebt.  
  
Auch wenn ich es nicht direkt war, der ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnete, ich habe es nie verhindert, was in unserem Haus geschah, als mein Vater Dutzende tötete, die auch durch Zufall deine Freunde hätten sein können.  
  
Ich will Dich küssen, mehr von Deinem süßen Gift spüren, ich will die Ketten nicht sprengen, die mich fast erdrücken.  
  
Ich weiß, Dein Mund wäre so heiß, so heiß, dass er mich verbrennen würde in ein Häufchen Asche.  
  
Du bist so gefährlich, Harry, Du hast mich an den Abgrund meines Verstandes gestoßen, und ich will mit Dir zusammen sein, obwohl ich Dir nichts bieten kann als Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung.  
  
Du könntest mir nie trauen, würdest nie wissen, ob ich Dir im nächsten kalten Hinterzimmer das Genick breche.  
  
Ich schon, ich weiß es, ich weiß es.  
  
Lieber sterben als Dich zu verraten, mein unerreichbarer Held, mein Liebling, mein Harry.  
  
Zu sehr traf Deine Art den Nerv, der schon lange bei mir bloßlag, zu genau verstand ich die Geschichte, die Deine Augen erzählten, von Verlust, Qual, Einsamkeit.  
  
Zu sprudelnd, zu glitzernd bist Du, wenn Du lachst, zu erotisch, wenn Du Dich bewegst.  
  
Ich bin Dir gnadenlos ausgeliefert, und ich weine leise ohne Tränen, weil ich Angst habe.  
  
Angst davor, den Verstand zu verlieren, Angst davor zu sterben, Angst, Angst, Angst, und ich starre wieder zu Dir hinüber und die Luft, die Dich umgibt zittert leicht wie Sommerluft, die vom lauen Echo eines Donners erschüttert wird.  
  
Ich bin schon jetzt zerbrochen, aber noch hat es keiner gemerkt, aber ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich zusammenbrechen werde.  
  
Ich spüre jetzt schon, wie der Raum zu eng wird und ich kaum noch atmen kann vor Panik, wenn ich alles aus mir herausschreien will, all die Jahre, all der Schmerz, all die Pein, wenn ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen möchte, so hart, dass ich nichts mehr spüren muss, wenn ich auf die Knie fallen und mich übergeben möchte, und trotz allem von der Angst geschüttelt werde, dass ich geisteskrank werden werde über all dem.  
  
Denn ich bin der stolze, hochmütige, starke Erbe des Dunklen, und der schreit und heult nicht wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Der hat nicht den Drang, sich selbst wehzutun, nur damit er einen Schmerz spürt, der nicht seinen Verstand übersteigt.  
  
Ich bin entkräftet, einmal die Stimme gegen mich erheben reicht, um mich zum wimmern zu bringen.  
  
Innerlich.  
  
Äußerlich bin ich derselbe Musterschüler, diesselbe berechnende, selbstverliebte Schlampe, die genau weiß, dass selbst die stolzen Gryffindormädchen ihren Hals riskieren würden, um einmal eine Nacht mit meiner sinnlichen Arroganz zu verbringen.  
  
Ich bin immer noch dieselbe Hoffnung für die dunkle Seite, wie er für die helle; immernoch der dreiste Engel, jung, lebendig, skrupellos, durstig nach Ruhm und strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich nichts als ein halbes Kind, verzweifelt, brodelnd voll Emotion, allein und verletzt, ein Kind, das gehalten werden will, weinen will in den Armen des mehr als Geliebten.  
  
Voll Hunger nach Trost, Berührung, Frieden.  
  
Nach Worten wie "Hab keine Angst", nach jemand, der mir das Messer aus der Hand nimmt, mit dem ich mir die Haut aufschneiden wollte.  
  
Du bist mehr als ein Lover, wirst es für immer sein, und wenn nur in meinen vernebelten Träumen: meine wahre, gute, schöne Liebe.  
  
Du bist Harry, und das ist mehr als genug, um mich zu töten.  
  
ENDE 


	3. Kapitel 3

Es tut mir leid, es ist sehr unzusammenhängend.  
  
Bitte keine flames, Leute, ich weiß selbst, dass es nicht sehr gut und dafür kitschig : ) ist, aber es ist so aus meiner „Feder" gekommen und ich hab es einfach in der ersten Fassung gelassen.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry Potter, mein Gegenstück.  
  
Du bist Licht, da wo ich Nacht bin.  
  
Da, wo ich friere, brennst Du.  
  
Da, wo ich wie Schwefel bin, bist Du wie Blütenstaub.  
  
Ich stehe Dir gegenüber und will weinen aufgrund Deiner Makellosigkeit, aber alles was ich tue ist Dir wehtun, nur damit Du nicht merkst, dass Dein Erzfeind, den Du hasst seit Tag 1, kurz vor der Kapitulation steht.  
  
Deine Schultern sind zerbrechlich zart, als ich sie gegen die Wand drücke.  
  
Deine Hand die mein Handgelenk packt...Mocca auf Milch, Oliv auf Pastell...  
  
Dein Haar, mein Haar, Ebenholz auf Elfenbein...  
  
Mein Gegenstück.  
  
Ich will dass Du mich lehrst zu fühlen.  
  
Liebhaber hatte ich genug, mehr als genug.  
  
Der schnelle Kick, die Macht, die Bestätigung, dass ich sie kriegen kann.  
  
Alle, wenn ich will.  
  
Ich weiß wie ich mich bewegen muss, ich weiß, was und wie ich es sagen muss, die Mischung zwischen heiß und kalt, die niemand unberührt lässt.  
  
Es ist unglaublich, wenn ich ihre Blicke spüre, und weiß, was in ihren Köpfen vorgeht.  
  
Ich sehe aus, als ob ich immer zu haben bin, aber sie wissen, dass ich sie nur provoziere, und dass macht sie wahnsinnig.  
  
Und irgendwann habe ich sie so weit, dass ich mich einfach packen und ich habe mal wieder das Spiel gewonnen.  
  
Wieder einen Willen gebrochen, weil ich so unwiderstehlich bin. Die Bestätigung, dass ich begehrenswert bin und ich mache mir dabei vor, dass ich die Kontrolle habe, dass ich eiskalt bin, emotionslos, obwohl ich hinterher immer darauf hoffe, dass sie mich länger halten, als bis das Nachbeben ihrer Explosion verebbt ist.  
  
Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass noch nie jemand Liebe mit mir gemacht habe.  
  
Ich habe sie mit Stil um den Verstand gebracht, und für eine halbe Stunde füllt es mich mit Leben, wenn ich sie in mir spüre, fast brutal, außer Kontrolle wegen mir, aber eigentlich will ich nur dass es vorbei geht, denn ich weiß, haben sie mir ein, zweimal den Verstand weggevögelt, mich markiert und gebrandmarkt als Strafe dass ich sie reduziere auf ein Bündel Hormone, dann werde ich ersetzt durch ein häßliches, naives Dummchen, männlich, weiblich, was auch immer, das es ihnen zwar nicht richtig besorgen kann, aber das sie auf Händen tragen.  
  
Ich werde gehasst, geliebt, beneidet um meine Coolness, meiner Gerissenheit.  
  
Ich bin der Number One Blonde Boy in School, most wanted, jung und schön.  
  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen genügt, und sie winden sich und rutschen auf ihren Stühlen herum, wehrlos. Ich habe sie im Griff, lächele über meine Macht und sonne mich hemmungslos darin. Ich bringe sie ins Schwitzen und schauen ihnen dabei zu.  
  
Verlieben tun sie sich in das, was man als Schlampe bezeichnet, aber kriegen tun sie nur ein Häufchen Elend, aber das erfahren sie nicht.  
  
Denn vorher gehe ich.  
  
Sie sind meine Spielzeuge, aber in Wirklichkeit hoffte ich immer, dass einer von ihnen mal mein Retter sein würde.  
  
Es gibt mir den unglaublichsten Kick, und ich lasse sie merken, dass es mir nur darum geht.  
  
Ich lasse sie nicht merken, dass es in Wirklichkeit der letzte Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit ist.  
  
Ich lasse sie nicht merken, dass ich mich hasse dafür, und dass ich mich danach benutzt vorkomme, obwohl ich es provoziert habe wie ein billiges kleines Flittchen.  
  
Warum ich es dann trotzdem immer wieder mache, weiß ich nicht.  
  
Weil manche Liebe geben, um Sex zu bekommen.  
  
Ich gebe Sex, um Liebe zu bekommen.  
  
Natürlich bekomme ich sie nicht, aber es sind ein paar Minuten Aufmerksamkeit, wo ich weiß, dass ich der Mittelpunkt ihres Denkens bin, wenn auch nicht so, wie ich es mir wünsche.  
  
Aber ich brauche die Körpernähe, die Küsse, die Wärme, ich muss etwas fühlen.  
  
Keine Ahnung hat nur ein einziger, der mich fast bewusstlos gevögelt, wer ich bin.  
  
Keine Ahnung dass ich mich sehne nach einem schützenden Nest.  
  
Harry ist mit mir märchenhaft verbunden, durch eine ferne Macht mit mir verkettet, er rührt mich zutiefst.  
  
Er hat mich noch nie angelächelt und wenn er es täte, würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. So lange ich ihn als meinen Feind behalte, dann hasst er mich nur, aber er  
  
sieht auch nur den Draco, den alle sehen.  
  
Den unterkühlten, umschwärmten Engel.  
  
Aber zumindest entdeckt er nicht, wie hässlich es in mir aussieht.  
  
Und dass ich da nichts dergleichen bin, sondern nur eine Parodie meiner selbst.  
  
Wie gut fühlt es sich jedesmal an in diesen Momenten, die Hand langsam um eine scharfe Klinge zu legen und zuzudrücken, zu spüren, wie Erleichterung meinen Körper durchströmt, meinen Kopf so leicht macht und mir ein hysterisches Geräusch, halb Lachen, Glucksen, Kichern, halb Schluchzen entlockt.  
  
Ich spüre, wie die Klinge meine Haut zerschneidet, so leicht, wir Menschen sind so zerbrechlich, es geht so schnell, ein Schnitt und alles wäre vorbei.  
  
Ich drücke zu, bis das Blut rot aus meiner Faust hervorfließt und ich drücke fester und fester, bis mir es schwindlig wird, und schlecht, weil ich realisiere, was ich tue.  
  
Das Messer fällt zu Boden, Blut auf dem Boden, ich sinke zu Boden, ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr, ich will sterben, leben, töte mich, hilf mir, rette mich.  
  
Das Messer liegt da, ich müsste es nur nehmen, nur ein Schnitt...ich rolle mich zusammen, ein kleiner Ball, meine Beine angezogen, ganz nah, meine Arme um die Knie geschlungen, dass ich wenigstens meine eigene Körperwärme spüre, wenn kein anderer mich halten will.  
  
Ich fange an zu schluchzen, meine Hand blutet, es tut weh, aber nicht genug, ich würde gern das Messer durchstechen, so fest, aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, keine Energie, keine Kraft, ich bin schwach, schwach, schwach...  
  
Ich weine, und schluchze, und es ist so wiederlich, ich weine und kotze zwischendurch, weil mir schlecht ist, weil ich mich selbst anwidere, ich kotze auf den Boden, auf die Ärmel meines Pullovers, bleibe trotzdem liegen und will sterben, sterben, sterben und doch nicht.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen, jeder Teil meines Körpers tut weh, mein Herzschlag hämmert, unregelmäßig, krank, alles brennt, ungesund, ich hasse mich, ich werde wahnsinning.  
  
Ich werde den Verstand verlieren.  
  
Ich stehe Dir gegenüber, mein Engel, mit zutiefst zerstörter Seele und will so viel von Dir, so viel.  
  
Komm schon, benutz mich, tu mir weh, damit ich noch etwas, ein bißchen was spüren kann. 


End file.
